


Sickness

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Difficult Pregnancy, M/M, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in two days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

Blaine hadn’t moved in two days. 

He was curled up on the couch, swaddled in blankets as he stared blankly at the television. There were a few full sleeves of crackers and glasses of water around him but Kurt knew he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink. 

“How are you feeling honey?” Kurt asked, gently rubbing Blaine’s back. 

“I’m scared to open my mouth because I know I’ll throw up,” he said hoarsely. “Even though it’s pretty much just stomach acid now.”

Kurt winced and continued rubbing his back. Ever since Blaine found out he was pregnant he had been experiencing horrible morning sickness. All the remedies they had researched online didn’t work or made it worse (who knew lemon juice could make you so sick?). He was nervous to try any medication and had decided to just tough it out. 

“You know, I read that taking a walk can help,” Kurt felt another spike of worry. 

“I’m really not feeling up to walking,” Blaine mumbled. 

Kurt sat still for a moment before he made up his mind. “Well, we’re going on a walk. Let’s just go around the block or something. Please?”

Blaine turned his head to look up at him and sighed. “Fine.”

He stood up and his face went from pale to pure white. Kurt barely jumped up in time to grab him before he crashed into the coffee table. Panicked, Kurt laid him back on the couch and lightly tapped his face. He scrambled for his phone when Blaine didn’t move.

“Yes, my husband just fainted,” he choked out into the phone. “He’s three months pregnant.”

Just as the paramedics arrived, Blaine began to stir and groan. He was still terrifyingly pale and seemed disoriented but weakly squeezed Kurt’s hand as he was loaded into the gurney. Kurt’s mind raced as they rushed to the hospital and all he could think about was Blaine and the baby. 

God, he should have gotten help earlier. 

He should have made Blaine eat more. 

He should have forced him to drink.

The ER doctor, Lila Peters according to her nametag, was incredibly sweet as she checked on Blaine. She hummed as she took his incredibly low blood pressure and spoke in a soft, kind voice the entire time.

“Where am I?” Blaine slurred out, blinking up at the ceiling. 

“You’re in the hospital sweetheart,” Dr. Peters smiled, squeezing his shoulders. “You fainted.”

“No,” Blaine frowned before his trembling hands touched his stomach and his eyes widened. “The baby!”

“The baby is just fine,” Dr. Peters continued and Kurt hovered nervously nearby. “I understand you’ve been experiencing some pretty bad morning sickness. Have you been able to keep anything down? Food or water?”

“Not really,” Blaine shook his head and Kurt’s heart fell. 

“Okay, you’ve lost quite a bit of weight which is worrying,” she flipped through his chart. “If we don’t take care of this it can be dangerous for you and the baby.”

“What do we do?” Kurt asked, taking his husband’s shaking hand.

“We’ll give you IV fluids and nutrients and admit you for a few days just to be sure you’re doing okay. I can prescribe some medication for the nausea. We’ll get you on a healthy meal plan that is bland to help as well,” she gave them a reassuring smile. “This is common. We’ll get through it. Now, I’ll let you have some time to sleep while the fluids do their job.”

She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving them alone. Kurt’s eyes burned with tears and his breath hitched painfully. “You scared me so bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine shook his head. 

“We’ll get you and the baby healthy okay?” Kurt squeezed his hand. “It’ll all be perfect.”

“It better be,” Blaine gave him a tired, crooked smile. “With all this, the rest of the pregnancy should be a breeze.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hallo! Can you do a mpreg!blaine story where blaine has horrible morning sickness even though he’s several months into his pregnancy (like 5+ months or something) and kurt tries to help out (via internet searches) but ends up making it worse and he’s super worried about his poor husband <3


End file.
